The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger
by DJRena
Summary: A mysterious girl knows Sasuke, Gaara has a mission in Konohagakure, and he's engaged! Parts yaoi, MXM, most MXFXM, some MXF [threesome] [I FINALLY GOT A PLOT!] Finally got Chapter 8 up and ready! Includes Sasuke, Gaara, and Midochan cuddling!
1. Ichi: The First Chapter

**_The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger_**

Three lone figures walked through the gates to Konohagakure. Two boys and a girl. The taller of the two boys turned to the girl and raised one purple-painted eyebrow. She slowed, allowing the shorted redheaded male to get ahead of them. "I'm not complaining or anything, but where did you-know-who get to?" The boy whispered quietly.

Before the blonde could respond, the redhead spoke up. "She said she had business to take care of," he said in a monotonous tone, startling the other two. "Next time, just ask me, Kankuro." Kankuro sweatdropped. "Yeah, sorry, Gaara." Gaara didn't respond, but the two followed him toward the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile, at Team 7's training grounds, two of the trio fought relentlessly. They finally decided to take a break after hours of training hard. Naruto collapsed on the ground hard with a sigh, while Sasuke gracefully jumped into the tree above the blonde. "Why doesn't Sakura have to train today?" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, letting one leg hang lazily over the side.

"She talked Kakashi into it. That girl can persuade anyone to do almost anything," Sasuke said, closing his eyes. "She's got a date with Lee. Besides, it'll be a few more hours before Kakashi gets here anyways.

"What about me?" Came the familiar voice of their team leader. Naruto jumped up and started yelling; while Sasuke just cracked one eye open. "Where in the world have you been?" Naruto was hollering. The jonin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Well, you see," he started slowly, "On my way here, I saw this old woman and her kitty was in a tree, so after saving her uh…Mr. Snufflepoppers, she invited me over for tea, and it would've been rude to turn her down, so I stayed for awhile." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess that makes sense," he mused.

Sasuke scoffed and casually smirked. "Then why is your vest backwards, mask crooked, and you have a broken rubber band with brown hair in your white hair?" The onyx-eyed bishie inquired. Kakashi visibly blushed and swallowed hard. "Maybe I should tell the Dobe," he smirked, jumping off the branch and landing next to Naruto. Before the copy-nin could protest, he and Sasuke both tensed.

"Get down, Dobe!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of the way, barely having time to jump out of the way as a barrage of speedy kunai hit the tree. Kakashi drew a kunai of his own and pulled up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

Sasuke glanced at the tree and put up a hand to stop his sensei. Kakashi looked at him with mild confusion. "No one in Konohagakure throws like that," he stated. Pointing to the tree, Sasuke said, "We're not in any danger now."

The kunai in the tree had made a perfect picture of an anime bunny with grinning, upside-down U eyes and a 'V for victory' hand sign. Sasuke smiled slightly(creeping out Naruto and Kakashi) and stepped to his left, causing th girl behind him, who almost hugged the Uchiha, to stumble and almost fall.

* * *

Saa, this plot bunny was a bugger. I've had this idea for a while, but I couldn't think of a good main plot, but here we go! 


	2. Nii: Meeting The Bunny

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger**_

_Chapter 2_

_(In which we really meet the heroine and bologna in the smex swamich)_

Panda: Yeah, I know the first chapter sucked, in a bad way, but this one is a_ little_ better. Also, that one was waaay to short for my liking. I decided to make this one kinda funny, too, but it's not **really** funny. Ah, well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sasu-chan! Don't do that anymore, Bunny!" The girl whined. Sasuke stuck out his tongue playfully and allowed the girl to happily glomp him. The other two males' jaws dropped at Sasuke's never-before-seen affection to this strange girl. 

Naruto was the first to recover. "'Bunny?' Where did you get a nickname like that, teme?" The girl detached herself from Sasuke to stare at the blonde, cocking her head to the side cutely. She raised a finger and explained, "I call him Bunny because I found out he really wants to-mmph!" Sasuke quickly covered her mouth, his cheeks tinted pink. "We used to play a game called Bunny," he said quickly. "And I wanted to play it again."

The girl ripped his hand from her mouth and started yelling at him. The words 'baka' and 'ass' came up a lot. Kakashi flinched. This girl must be strong to be yelling at Sasuke and for him to be taking it. He sensed a strange charka emanating from her, not unlike Naruto's….The girl turned around, inspecting the other two men. "Sasu-chan, are these your teammates?" Sasuke nodded and started introducing them.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend, Midoriko. Mido-chan, the blonde Dobe is Uzumaki Naruto and my sensei is-" "Hatake Kakashi?" Midoriko guessed. Sasuke nodded. "The Sharingan was a dead-give away," Midoriko responded to the unasked question. Kakashi chuckled and pulled his hitai-ate back over his eye, knowing now that Midoriko was no threat to them. Naruto looked at her softly moment, then looked away, blushing. "I wish you were on my team," he said quietly. Midoriko flushed, but beamed, while Sasuke glared daggers at the kitsune vessel. Kakashi looked a little harder and could swear he knew her from somewhere.

She had long seafoam green hair and was wearing a white hat with anime bunny ears, her long bangs sticking out. She had on a baby blue zip-up tank top shirt that read 'Angel (heart) Girl' with a short sleeved jean jacket over that, a jean skirt and fishnet stockings, a weapon's pouch on her left thigh. On her arms, she had tight pink bands from her wrists to her elbows. Her waist was the location of her hitai-ate, but for some unknown reason, it was blank. But the most amazing thing was her eyes. One was as blue as the sky and the other one was a bright and rich purple. Unlike the Hyuuga's, the purple one was happy and playful, filled with childish laughter. The blue one, however, although the same cerulean as Naruto's, reflected years of pain and rejection.

Midoriko noticed Kakashi staring at her and asked quietly, "What's the matter?" The older ninja blinked a moment before responding, "Nothing. You just look…familiar." Midoriko thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Okay, tell me if you've ever heard this before." She lowered her voice, so it was husky and seductive, with an undertone of innocence. "Hiroshi, I'm soo cold. Could I sleep in your bed tonight? I hope you don't mind if I just sleep in this skimpy lingerie that barely covers anything."

Kakashi had a dazed look on his face and when she stopped talking, he pouted. "Why did you stop?" He whined, but after a look from Sasuke, he cleared his throat. "I mean, was that really you? Because you're too young for Icha Icha Paradise," he said after a moment. Midoriko waggled her finger. "No, I'm 18. Totally legal. Besides, Ero-sennin asked me real nicely if I wanted to help him."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke exploded. Midoriko shrank down and twiddled with her fingers in (what Naruto thought) a very Hinata-like way. "I just wanted to help him. He taught me a new jutsu…" Midoriko said. "As if that justifies him using you in one of his perverted books!" Sasuke yelled. "Gaa-chan didn't get this upset when I told him," Midoriko mumbled to herself. Sasuke froze.

"What did you say?" He asked in a demanding voice. Midoriko swallowed hard and laughed nervously. "I have to go back. I could only be gone for a little bit, or else they'll start worrying about me." "Who will worry?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ah, sorry, Bunny, I gotta go," Midoriko said quickly, kissing him gently before poofing away. Sasuke growled. "Damn women." Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Honestly, Sasuke, I always thought you were gay," he said.

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the town and Iruka could swear it was Kakashi….


	3. San: Kanky and Temari

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger**_

_Chapter 3_

_(In which Temari and Kankuro get set up and embarrassed around their hot crushes)_

Panda: Saa, sorry it's been so long since I updated, so I made this one a little longer, and the plot bunnies seem to be scarce around here now….

* * *

Shikamaru plopped down in the shade of a large cherry tree and closed his eyes, having every intention of taking a a long nap. He heard someone walk up next to him, but he didn't really care until he heard an earsplitting squeal. He flinched and opened one eye cautiously. Before him, with a silly grin on her face, not unlike a certain blonde's, was a cute greenette girl he'd never seen before. 

"You're Nara Shikimaru, ne?" She asked. The brunette nodded and she continued. "I'm Midoriko. Nee-chan was right about you being so cute. Although you're two years younger than her, she said you're a genius." She put her finger to her chin and looked deep in thought. "I don't know if I really believe you're smarted than Temari-nee…"

At the mention of the blonde's name, Shikimaru's head snapped up. "She's here? In Konohagakure?" The brunette asked. Midoriko nodded, but stuck out her tongue. "She also told me you were sexy and lazy." She smiled in satisfaction when she saw a blush creeping up the lazy nin's face. At that moment, Temari could be seen by their position in the park and Midoriko waved enthusiastically.

"Temari-nee!" She called. The fanweilder glanced over to the greenette and sighed slightly.

Her view of Shikamaru was being obstructed by the other girl, but she crossed the street anyway. Before the blonde could make it in view of Shikamaru, Midoriko teased, "I think you Shika-chan likes you." Temari froze. "You haven't!" She exclaimed.

Midoriko rocked on her heels and smiled innocently. "If he asked you out would you say yes?" Midoriko asked. Temari smiled slightly and replied, "Yeah, but what-" "Where is Gaa-chan?" Temari shrugged slightly. "No clue, but I think Kankuro knows tho."

"Gaa-_chan_?" Came Shikamaru's surprised voice. Temari looked bewildered at the younger girl, who sweatdropped. "Ah, I'll see you later, Nee-chan." She poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Temari looked at Shikamaru and could swear she saw a smirk on his face, but when she blinked, he had closed his eyes.

"So," he said slowly. "You wanna grab some dinner tonight?"

ELSEWHERE+

Kankuro looked around as he walked up the street, sometimes stopping to examine an item before continuing his stroll. He sighed, thinking he'd never find something interesting in this village. He instantly changed his mind when he found himself looking into deep lavender eyes. _Maybe this will be interesting_ he thought with a smirk.

Kankuro just put his hands into his pockets and walked next to the other boy, who was examining the ripeness of some fruit. "Hyuuga Neji, right?" He asked. The other boy turned to him with no expression on his face. "Yes," he said with a cold tone. "Aren't you one of the Suna ninja?"

Kankuro frowned, but wasn't swayed. After all, his younger brother had been cold and distant for a loooong time…"Yeah, but now that Otouto is Kazekage, a lot has changed," Kankuro said, shrugging. Neji just "Hn"ed and paid the fruit vendor for a bunch of bananas and a jar of cherries.

Neji only paid half attention, but Kankuro continued talking. "Gaara only came here because his fiancé wanted to come and see the Uchiha." Neji looked up at this. "Did he force her to become his fiancé?" He asked curiously. Kankuro chuckled, and replied, "No, she was ecstatic. Well, actually, Midoriko's always hyper, kinda like a bunny on crack…" He trailed off, and Neji laughed.

Over Neji, a loud voice squealed, "Kaaanky!" Neji regained some of his composure and raised and eyebrow. "'Kanky'?" Kankuro sighed deeply. "Short for Kankuro," he explained before he was glomped by Midoriko.

"Hihi, Kanky! Do you know where Gaa-chan is?" Kankuro sighed again with slight annoyance, the way a school teacher would at the little kid who won't stop eating paste. "He's at the ramen stand, waiting for you." Midoriko's eyes lit up and she said exitedly, "Oh, I hope they have curry flavored." She stopped when she noticed Neji staring at her.

"You look like Karasu that one time," she said slowly. "But you're much cuter. Aren't you going to introduce me, Kanky?" Kankuro slapped his forehead with his palm and said through clenched teeth, "Mido-chan, this is Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga, this is the bunny." Neji stifled a laugh and Midoriko raised an eyebrow. "The crack joke," Kankuro said quickly, making the girl relax.

She leaned over and whispered into Kankuro's ear, "Next time you make that crack joke, I'm telling Gaa-chan. And when you have your puppet look like a leaf nin, don't let me see you making out with him." Kankuro had a bewildered look on his face, and the greenette continued with a smirk, "Hang out with Neji-kun. If he buys ice cream, he's probably making banana splits. Ask him really nicely, and he might make a 'Kankuro' split."

Midoriko's smirk grew as the puppeteer's face turned a shade of red the color of Neji's cherries and a thin line of blood trickled down from his nose. Neji looked surprised at the variety of emotions showing on Kankuro's face. Midoriko smiled at Neji and pulled away from Kankuro, slipping something into his pocket.

"For later," she explained quietly. "Bye Neji-kun! It was nice to meet you!" Midoriko said cheerfully, waving as she ran off in the direction of Ichiraku's. Kankuro visably shivered. "That girl can go from scary-happy to homicidal in 3.4 seconds flat," he commented.

He turned his back to the Hyuuga and felt in his pocket for what Midoriko put in there. He pulled it out and felt a lot of blood squirt out of his nose. Neji's voice floated over to him, with a question he wasn't sure he could answer honestly. "Who is Karasu?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Midoriko skipped happily down the streets of Konohagakure, looking forward to seeing her fiancé, and later, asking her other love if they could stay with him.


	4. Yon: Snuggly Sasuke Moment

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger **_

_Chapter 4 _

_(In which Midoriko gets 'kidnapped' by a wave and Sasuke is forgiving) _

Midoriko strolled down the main street of Konohagakure, smiling happily. No one passing by realized that she had gotten herself completely lost.

Even thought she'd spent a few years of her life here, her memory faded over the time she was gone.

Just as she was considering asking for directions, the ground shifted underneath her. When she realized she couldn't walk, the greenette looked down and immediately noticed swirling sand.

+MEANWHILE+

Two of Team 7's members walked sullenly side by side. One was pouting and had a frown on his face for being ditched, and the other, well, he was always pouty.

The first boy was rambling, while his friend did his best to ignore him. "He's always just leaving like that," Naruto complained. "I mean, what could be more important than teaching me, the future Hokage, more jutsus?"

Sasuke smirked as he thought, _I wonder what Dobe would say if I told him fucking Iruka was more important? _

However, his smirk turned into a look of horror as a scream was heard. Sasuke gasped quietly and his eyes turned red. "Midoriko!" he growled, activating his Sharingan.

Sparring with Naruto had depleted most of his chakra, but he managed to muster a little bit more, focusing it on his feet. It wasn't hard to find the girl, she kept shrieking.

When Sasuke caught up with her, she was being carried down the middle of the street…In a wave of sand!? "Mido-chan!" he yelled.

Midoriko twisted to the side, looking down at Sasuke, tears running down her cheeks. "Stay back!" She called, screaming again.

The ravenette stopped in his tracks and the sand traveled up the road a few more feet before it, too, stopped.

As the sand started falling away, Sasuke rushed forward to catch Midoriko. Before he could reach her, another pair of arms casually popped out, and easily caught her.

Sasuke was about to draw a kunai before her heard Midoriko's panting voice, filled with playfulness.

"Gaa-chan! Next time you do that, don't have it tickling me!" The dust cleared and Sasuke could see Midoriko, rubbing the tears away, in the arms of none other than Sabaku no Gaara. And he was _smiling?!_

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he started opening and closing his mouth, resembling a fish out of water. Gaara gently put Midoriko back on the ground and she kissed him briefly, whispering something in his ear. He smirked and nodded, walking into Ichiraku's.

Midoriko ran to Sasuke, looking at her feel nervously. "Please don't be mad at me, Sasu-chan. I have enough love for you both. And I already told Gaa-chan how much I loved you. I just love Gaa-chan, too. And he needs me as much as I need him-"

Sasuke cut her off with a light chuckle. "Mido-chan, it's alright. Just don't leave me again."

Midoriko looked up in surprise and smiled before she hugged him, giggling as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his musky scent. She stopped laughing and pulled back.

"Where is Aniki?" She asked suddenly. Sasuke's expression turned grim and he swallowed. "Itachi….he killed m-my family. Then he left. And he told me…" Sasuke took a deep breath. "Only when my hate is strong enough, will I be able to kill him."


	5. Go: Snuggly Gaara Moment

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger **_

_Chapter 5 _

_(In which Gaara is concerned and Sasuke wants answers) _

Panda: Yea, really sorry it's been forever and a day since the last time I updated, but I'm freakin' out from school and I didn't get very good grades, so I'm in deep shit with my mom...But this chappie is a _little_ longer than the other ones, and sadly, I had to cut it off. The next one will have the entire story of how Sasu-chan and Gaa-chan both met Mido-chan, b/c that's gonna take a **looooong** time to explain.

Midoriko: I'm the only character Panda-chan owns, and she's broke, so don't assume she makes money off of this!

Panda: T.T Yea, but I can't wait for Comic-Con 2007!!! I am soooo going! And as much as I wanted to go, I won't be making an appearence at Yaoi Con 2007...But definately 2008!

* * *

A tear ran down Midoriko's cheek and she buried her face in Sasuke's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "Aniki," she whimpered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to console her. 

"Why?" she murmured softly, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Sasuke just shook his head as he reached up, softly wiping Midoriko's tears with gentle fingers.

"I hate it when you cry, Mido-chan," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled, but winced suddenly, grabbing her chest as her breath began coming out in short pants.

Sasuke looked alarmed, and Midoriko tried to steady her breathing, to no avail. She panted, "Take me…to Gaa…chan." Sasuke picked her up bridal-style and carried her quickly into Ichiraku's, glancing around the room.

He finally spotted the Kazekage in the farthest corner and rushed over. When Gaara saw Midoriko in Sasuke's arms, breathing shallowly with closed eyes, he glared at the Uchiha.

"She was crying, but she stopped and then she grabbed her chest and told me to bring her to you," he explained quickly.

Gaara's look softened and moment before turning into…_concern_?

To a normal person, it would've seemed that they disappeared into think air, but not to a trained ninja's eye. Sasuke saw the cork fly off of Gaara's gourd and surround the three.

The next thing he knew, they were at the Uchiha complex.

How did Gaara know where it was…?

The redhead's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke, take her to your room and remove her shirt. Also, bind her arms down, so she can't move them," he instructed, barging in the door.

Kunai flew at him, but the sand just absorbed them, dropping them harmlessly on the floor as he made his way toward the kitchen. Sasuke stood with Midoriko in his arms a moment before heading toward his bedroom.

Once he got there, he laid her gently on his bed, sliding off her jacket. Then he did something a ninja should never do; hesitate.

Sasuke thought about unzipping it, but decided against it, since he wanted her to move the least amount, before grasping the bottom of her shirt and pausing. Midoriko opened her eyes and looked into his obsidian orbs.

"It's…okay, Sasu…chan…hurry," she mumbled. In one quick movement, he took off her shirt. Thankfully, her chest was wrapped and he turned to his closet.

After some searching, he found one pair of regular and one pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Midoriko, sighing inwardly. He honestly never thought he'd need his 16th birthday present from his damned perverted teacher…

Shaking his head, Sasuke deftly cuffed Midoriko's right hand to the bedpost. He climbed catlike over his childhood love to cuff the other one, freezing when he heard an amused chuckle.

"Bondage? I never knew you were so kinky, _Sasuke_," Gaara's voice rang through the room. The ravenette blushed slightly and mentally pictured it.

Him, straddling the panting, beautiful, shirtless girl and handcuffing her to the bed?

He quickly scrambled off the greenette and looked over at the redhead. In one hand he had a bowl of finely chopped lettuce and in the other, a cup of some steaming liquid.

Gaara quickly resumed Sasuke's former position over his fiancé, sitting on his knees. He placed the cup and bowl in Sasuke's hands and untied his gourd, sitting it next to the bed.

The Kazekage pulled out a kunai and cut straight up the bandages on Midoriko's chest, making Sasuke blush more and turn away. Gaara let out a short laugh as he put the kunai away.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, you can look. You need to see the scar. And it's not like you'll never see my bunny topless again anyway."

He threw the bandages on the floor and Sasuke turned back around, avoiding looking at Midoriko's chest.

Gaara snatched the bowl from his hands and cupped Midoriko's cheek. He commanded softly, "Open, Tonbo," and she opened her mouth, allowing Gaara to put some lettuce in.

_Butterfly? And what does he mean, I'll see her topless?_ Sasuke thought. Gaara then took the cup, placing the bowl in the Uchiha's hand.

Before he turned back to Midoriko, Gaara looked into Sasuke's eyes, almost as if reading his thoughts.

"I'll explain when she's fully Midoriko again," he said surprisingly softly, before leaning back over his bunny, pouring the liquid down her throat.

A loud gulping sound was heard, followed by a sigh. Gaara let out a sigh of his own and ran a finger down her chest.

Upon closer inspection, Sasuke saw that Midoriko had a scar, running from the middle of her breasts to her bellybutton and Gaara seemed to be stroking the white pigment.

The girl suddenly arched up into her fiancée before relaxing. Her breathing became steady and it was obvious she was sleeping.

Gaara climbed off of Midoriko, pulling the covers over her exposed chest and kissing her forehead. "Now, Sasuke, I'll explain everything over a cup of tea," he said smiling slightly. Sasuke nodded and led the way out of the room.

He led Gaara down the hallways and into the kitchen. After he dumped the bowl and cup into the sink, he heard a whistling sound.

The ravenette looked on the stove and noticed his teapot was already boiling. Grabbing two cups, he poured himself and his guest a cup of tea.

Gaara was waiting patiently when Sasuke brought him his cup. Sasuke handed the mug to the Kazekage and motioned him to follow.

He led the redhead into the living room and plopped (gracefully, of course) into an armchair, while Gaara seated himself on the couch.

After taking a few sips of his tea, Gaara looked at the other boy. "What do you want to know first?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "How about how you know Mido-chan and why she's _your_ bunny."

Gaara smirked at the Uchiha and placed his mug on a coaster on the coffee table. "Just don't interrupt and I'll explain it all," he said, crossing his legs in a un-Gaara-like way, before beginning his story.


	6. Roku: First Sight of Usugi

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger**_

_Chapter 6_

Sitting in my seat, I sighed inwardly. Sure, I was watching the old man who was talking, but I wasn't really listening.

Normally, I'd be slouching, but now with Temari watching me like a hawk, I have to at least pretend to be paying attention. All these meetings as Kazekage are killing me.

And it doesn't help that Temari kept trying to find a bride for me. I'm only 18 for Kami-sama's sake!

Apparently, she wants little nieces and nephews running around, and ever since we found out that Kankuro's gay, she's been hounding me about 'settling down with a nice girl who can bear lots of chibi Gaaras.'

I've never been sexually attracted to a female before, but the Uchiha has quite a nice body…

I could feel a low rumble through the floor and I blinked cutely (Temari told me so) for a moment.

When a faint roar echoed through the room, I stood up quickly and walked out the door, grabbing my gourd.

Temari met me at the door and I didn't really like the look on her face. It definitely meant trouble.

"What is it?" I asked in my usual monotonous voice. She frowned and looked worried. "Remember how we received word that the Usagi vessel was in the area?"

I nodded, vaguely remembering someone mentioning it to me. "Well, it appears that the Banigaru has been, hopefully only temporarily released."

I frowned back at her, not liking this news at all.

**Oh, this should be very fun**, a voice in my head cackled.

_**Spill it, Shukaku**_, I replied.

**Well, the Usagi was, at one time, my mate**, the tanuki stated.

_**What?! You've got to be kidding me!**_ I mentally exclaimed.

Sure, my face was emotionless on the outside, but inside the safety of my head, I was a bucketful of emotions.

**Nope. She was the prime rib when it came to mating**, Shukaku explained.

**She waited an unusually long time before she chose her mate. With the Rabbit Youkai, the female chooses the male. **

**Tonbo was one of the strongest youkai, but she was, unfortunately, soft when it came to you pathetic ningen. That was essentially her weak spot, and what got her sealed.**

_**You've got to be kidding me! One of the strongest? And your mate? Are you at least stronger than her?**_

Shukaku got really quiet and I sighed.

_**Okay, then do you know how to get her to go back into her human?**_

**Well, that I do know. You need to feed her chopped lettuce and boiled carrot juice**, he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed again and noticed Temari looking at me funny.

"Shukaku," I explained. When I told her to get me the lettuce and carrot juice, she looked at me like I had just grown an extra head.

"Now," I growled. She 'eep'ed and hopped off quickly to get them.

Kankuro showed up a moment later, and I told him to send Temari into the desert when she got the veggies.

When a piercing scream filled the air, I ran through the gates of the village, speeding toward the sound.

It was filled with anguish and pain. I've been the causer of that sound many times before, and I felt slight regret.

Even before I could see the outline of the Usagi, I could smell it. Blood. The scent was thick in the air, and there was a feeling of death.

I went faster and the outline of the demon became clearer.

The youkai was about the size of Shukaku, maybe even bigger. She had soft looking fur that was a lavender color, and her eyes were pretty purple.

If she would've been about a hundred feet smaller, she would've been cute.

But the blood dripping down her jaw and the hatred raging through her eyes were a dead give-away that she did **not** play around.

There was a figure in one of her paws wearing a light colored tunic. There were more figures dressed the same that were trying to get it away from the psychotic animal, to no avail.

As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying. "You damned brat!" and "Orochimaru-sama!"

_Gasp!_ Could this Usagi youkai have really killed Orochimaru?


	7. Shichi: Shukaku and Tonbo

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger**_

_Chapter 7_

_(In which Gaara hits on Sasuke and Mido-chan reminisces about Gaara cross-dressing)_

Gaara paused, taking a sip of his tea. His host sat gaping like a fish. Well, okay, an attractive fish. "Wait," Sasuke said. "So, Tonbo, the rabbit demon that's been sealed inside of Mido-chan, killed Orochimaru?"

Gaara nodded his head and Sasuke leaned back into the armchair. The Kazekage set his cup back on the coaster and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward a bit. He caught Sasuke's eyes and the ravenette felt as if he was drowning in the deep pools of aquamarine.

"After Tonbo reverted back to her human form, I had to nurse Mido-chan back to health. During that time, she didn't talk or anything. She just laid there, her eyes empty." Gaara sighed. "Like mine used to be."

His host was glad when the redhead broke eye contact and looked off. "I don't know why, but all I wanted to do was make her like me. Accept me. I didn't know anything about this girl, other than the fact that she was also a demon vessel. When I found out that Tonbo comes out to protect Mido-chan whenever she gets really emotional, like earlier, I tried my hardest to keep her as happy as I could. I didn't want to see her in pain."

Light laughter drifted over the couch and surrounded the two boys. "He warmed up to me quickly, like you did," Midoriko said, smiling as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She had on one of Sasuke's shirts over her chest.

"The lord was going to kill me, and the only way to save me was to marry one of the Kages. That's why we're engaged." The girl's gaze landed softly on Sasuke. "Please don't be upset, Sasuke," she murmured. "That's why I came back to Konohagakure. I had to be with you again."

Sasuke smiled gently. "I already told you its okay," he said. The green-haired girl moved to the armchair and hugged the dark-haired boy, surprising him. "Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear, tears in her voice.

"You two are too good for me." Glancing at Gaara, and seeing him smirking, Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms back around the girl. "No," he said, loud enough for Gaara to hear. "You're too good for us."

Midoriko sniffed lightly, her back to Gaara. Because of her position, she missed seeing the boy rising. Sasuke looked questioningly at the redhead as he approached the two in the chair.

Sitting on the arm next to his fiancée, he gently placed his hands on her hips, surprising the Uchiha as he leaned and rested his cheek on her back.

"He's right, you know," Gaara whispered. Midoriko leaned back slightly and gently kissed Sasuke's cheek. Lowering herself slowly into the dark-haired boy's lap slowly, she turned around and kissed Gaara's cheek.

As she laced her fingers with Sasuke's, she whispered into Gaara's ear, "I'd love to finally give you what I know you've been waiting for, but I gave the only 'sleeve' I had to nii-chan. He was with this pretty boy named Neji. Just get more comfortable around Sasu-chan, ongai." Gaara nodded a bit and stood up.

"Sasuke, do you mind if we stay here? W-Mido-chan wants to be closer to you," Gaara asked, pinking a bit. Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, I've got plenty of room. Three?" Midoriko shook her head. "Nee-chan is staying with Shikamaru-kun and Kanky wants to stay at a motel." She smirked. "He just doesn't want us to know when he seduces Neji-kun and invites him over."

Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Kankuro and Neji?" he asked. Midoriko nodded and grinned. "When I was in Sunagakure, I caught him making-out with Karasu, his puppet, and the doll had Neji-kun's face, so I knew he liked him then. Besides, Kanky already told people he was gay, or didn't the face paint tip you off?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me who or what gender anybody else prefers. Naruto is gay, and he's my best friend." Midoriko squealed and tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand.

"Ah, kawaii Naru-chan likes other boys? Will you-" "No." Midoriko pouted a little. "I can understand why you didn't when we were little, ' cause you wanted to fuck, only me, like a bunny, but why not now?" Sasuke blushed a bit at her colorful vocabulary.

"Don't say stuff like that!" he said, ducking his head. Gaara laughed quietly. "Mido-chan already told me about when she was living with you and you were innocent," he said, a light smile balancing on his lips.

Sasuke looked up at his childhood friend, his pout matching hers. "Aw," Midoriko said, shifting slightly in his lap to face him. "You look so innocent when you pout!" Sasuke's pout went up a notch.

"What do you mean, 'innocent'? And what did Gaara mean?" The green-haired girl kissed his lips softly, surprising the Uchiha. Pulling away, she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "We all know you haven't been innocent since that time you looked up my skirt, you little devil."

Sasuke blushed heavily and looked away. "I can't believe you told him," he stuttered. "It's so embarrassing." Gaara wrapped an arm around Midoriko's waist. "I don't think you would look half bad in a skirt, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head snapped back and his jaw slackened. Gaping at the Kazekage, he found himself falling into those deep sea-green eyes again.

"You DO look great in a skirt, Gaa-chan," Midoriko all but purred, breaking the spell. Gaara looked away, turning the same color as Sasuke. Midoriko giggled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh, Sasuke, even you would think he was sexy," she said, moving her hips erotically over Sasuke. "Nee-chan and I dressed him up to throw off his fanclub. There's a new club of boys that love 'Shukako'."

Sasuke tried to stifle the moan that rose from his throat, but failed miserably. Gaara swung his leg over Midoriko's, his knees on either side of her's and Sasuke's. He put his hands next to the ravenette's head and leaned into Midoriko's neck.

Licking her collarbone, he drew a long moan from her. "If I didn't have so much self control right now, I'd let Sasuke help me fuck you like a couple of bunnies," he whispered, his lust-darkened eyes scanning Sasuke's face.

At the hot words, Sasuke let out another, quieter moan. Gaara licked his lips and opened his mouth to continue when an insistent pounding on the door brought them back to reality. "Teme!" Naruto yelled, through the door.

With a sigh, Gaara stood, brushing Sasuke's thigh. "I suppose it's just as well," Midoriko said, rising from Sasuke's lap. She walked toward the kitchen and turned around. "Weren't you going to shower?" She asked, grinning cheekily.

"You smell all sweaty and masculine. I don't want anyone but us smelling you like that. Oh, and we're going out, so dress nice, okay?" The silent statement of 'Make sure your erection is gone, too' hung in the air, causing Sasuke to blush deeply and raced to his room.


	8. Hachi: Sasuke and Naruto Dated?

_**The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger**_

_Chapter 8_

_(in which Sasuke is pretty and once dated Naruto)_

Sasuke slipped his bathrobe over his dripping body, running a hand through his damp locks. Luckily, the freezing shower 'calmed' him down enough to go out in public. He honestly didn't know where they were going, but he was looking forward to it. Whatever the other two had planned had to be fun. The last time he had real fun was when he tried to go out with Naruto.

Of course, that didn't work. Sasuke still loved Midoriko. Naruto, although he wouldn't admit it then, loved Haku since the time he found out that Kakashi-sensei had faked their deaths. The girly bishie was living with Zabuza, now cleared, in Konohagakure. The blonde even took an art class to be closer to his Haku-chan. Sasuke, at the time, was still reminiscing about his former best friend/girlfriend, and broke it off. Neither boy was sorry about the breakup; they made far better teammates than bedmates anyway.

As Sasuke opened the bathroom door and his body was assaulted by a cool draft, he noticed some clothes lay on his bed. With a small smile, he slid from his bathrobe and started changing. Downstairs, laughter could be heard clearly.

"Then what happened?" Midoriko asked excitedly. Naruto smirked. "He had a piece of cotton candy on his nose, and the clowns were laughing at him," the blonde snickered, earning a small, pleased look from the redhead sitting across from him and another laugh from Midoriko. "Looks like our Sasuke does know how to have fun," Gaara murmured, almost to himself.

His friend smirked back at him. "So, you finally told him?" Gaara sighed and looked off, causing Midoriko to frown. "Before you showed up, we were…showing him, and he reacted," she told Naruto, shifting next to Gaara. Naruto shrugged and laughed.

"More than I ever got out of him," he said. "We held hands at last year's Butterfly Festival, but there wasn't anything sexual." Naruto smirked proudly. "Unlike me and Haku-chan. Sex, sex, sex, all the time." Midoriko squealed and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So, Mido-chan, can you talk to Tonbo-san in your head like me and Gaara can?" The green-haired girl nodded a bit. "After the Village Hidden Behind Weapons was destroyed by Tonbo when she got sealed, I started hearing a voice in my head. She was really nice and led me here, to Konohagakure. She taught me lots of tings, including about the Hokage. I went to Sarutobi-san and he placed me in the secret care of the Uchihas, where I met Sasu-chan."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that explains why I didn't see you in the village," he said. Midoriko nodded again. "I got here when I was about four and left almost four years later." Her eyes teared up. "Just before Nii-san killed everyone."

Gaara gathered the girl in his arms and gently cooed, "We don't want Tonbo back, do we?" Midoriko rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She looked toward the stairway and smile, her eyes lighting up and Gaara and Naruto looked as well. "You look…beautiful," one of the three commented. Sasuke flushed, not expecting the comment from Gaara.

Midoriko had picked out Sasuke's outfit, and it matched the Uchihas personality. The long kimono was navy blue at the bottom, leaves fading the top into white. He had removed his hitai-ate and switched his ninja shoes for traditional Japanese wooden sandals. Sasuke, still red, replied, "You two look good, too." They both wore identical outfits to his, Gaara's red and Midoriko's green.

The last Uchiha immediately noticed the Kazekage's lack of gourd and the girl's state of hair. The Usugi vessel had taken off her hat and the top half of her hair was pulled into a bun and the rest was straight down, completely different from her usual do. Naruto stood, nodding Sasuke's direction. "I'll meet up with you guys later," he said, waving over his shoulder to the three teens. Midoriko waved for a moment before turning back toward Sasuke.

She patted the spot next to her and Gaara, signaling for the still blushing ravenette to join them. He did so hesitantly, scootching as far away from the couple as possible. His crush was having none of that. Using her ninja skills, she moved to Sasuke's lap, hooking her knees around Gaara's hips and bringing the three closer. Sasuke blushed and Gaara's arms went around the other two's backs.

"We have a while before we leave," Midoriko said, running a hand through Sasuke's hair. "Why don't we just... talk?" Gaara leaned into Sasuke's personal bubble, nuzzling his neck gently. "Sasuke," he whispered. "You really are beautiful. I knew it since I first saw you." Sasuke blushed at the unusual affection from the redhead, but tilted his head away, giving the other boy more room.

Midoriko smiled down at the boys. "I'm glad to finally see you two getting along," she murmured, laying her head on Sasuke's chest. The ravenette wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers running up Gaara's wrist, causing the boy to shudder slightly. "Gaara," Sasuke muttered. "I think I love you." Gaara's eyes widened and he sat back up, looking at Sasuke's face to tell if he was lying.

Seeing only truth, he smiled. "I've been waiting for that for a long time," he whispered, moving closer. "Almost as long as I've loved Mido-chan." The thought struck Sasuke that Midoriko would feel left out, but she was still laying on his lap, a small smile on her face. She noticed Sasuke looking at her and sat up, moving a bit of Sasuke's kimono to caress his chest for a moment.

"I'm glad that we're all open about our feelings now," she said, leaning in to kiss Sasuke gently. The boy kissed back hesitantly, and Midoriko gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip. On their own accord, Sasuke's mouth opened to her probing tongue and gently touched Sasuke's own.

A charge of electricity shot through Sasuke, causing him to buck up against Midoriko and break lip contact, screaming erotically. Gaara had bitten down on the most sensitive spot on his neck, and Sasuke wasn't used to anything sexual, so he was unprepared for the feeling.

Midoriko pouted. "That wasn't very nice, Gaa-chan," she commented. "For me anyways. I only get to kiss you when we're alone, and you won't even let me kiss Sasu-chan? Meanie." Gaara's tongue lapped the red mark on Sasuke's neck, which showed even with his kimono up. Midoriko sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," she said, sinking her teeth into the other side of his neck. Sasuke spasmed, moans falling from his mouth in waves. This was so…EROTIC. Midoriko stood and grabbed the other two boys' arms. "That lasted a bit longer than I expected," she said, holding Gaara's hand in her right and Sasuke's in her left.

"If we don't leave, we're going to be late for Tonbo's Butterfly Festival!" She thought, 'I hope we can play Peak in a Hearse like on Jay Leno's Headlines last night,' as she snickered quietly.


End file.
